Hogwarts: class of '43
by squeak-the-soprano
Summary: Albus is injured, Minevra remembers when she met him, that fateful seventh year... did I mention that was when the chamber was opened for the first time? Rating may change in later chapters. Potterverse belongs to JKR


(a/n Please note that I have made Dumbledore younger than he is in the books and that Tom Riddle is in his fifth year (He's made prefect) at Hogwarts. This is McGonagall's seventh year. Gideon Prewett is related to Molly Prewett, the future Mrs. Weasley (He is killed in the war before Godric's hollow.) Other than a few small artistic allowances (such as Dumbledore's age) I am trying to stay as true as I can to HP lexicon, so please do not go pointing out random facts I "Should know" because chances are I do and have chosen to ignore them.)

Minerva was sitting in the hospital wing surrounded by what looked to be the entire order. The unthinkable had happened… Dumbledore had taken a hit; he was injured in the war! She heard Hermione sniffling behind her, being supported by Ron and Harry. Ron seemed to be in a state of shock. Usually, regardless of the circumstances he would be blushing because he was touching Hermione. Harry on the other hand had a haunted look in his eyes. 'Poor dear… he probably blames himself' Minerva thought to herself. Harry had been fighting with Voldemort when he had been disarmed. Then Voldemort cast the coma curse, It had been aimed for Harry but Dumbledore ran into the line of fire to save him. This gave Harry time to get his wand and cast the killing curse on Voldemort.

There was only one problem with the Coma curse, it was too lightly labeled, it's name would leave one to believe it was only a small coma that could be cured with the right charms, but no… the coma curse's affects were the same as the draught of living death. Unless someone could break through the barriers the curse put into place and got through to the victim, they would remain comatose until the time of their death.

Poppy seemed to be at her wits end, she hated her patients having visitors, let alone the entire order coming to visit one man, it was unacceptable in her eyes. She shooed them out. Minerva did not move when Poppy ordered her to though… She just ignored her. Poppy looked upon the teacher and gave a knowing smile. She knew how much the two meant to each other… she was his deputy and had been for years, a bond was bound to form making them close.

When Poppy closed the curtains around Dumbledore's bed, Minerva took his hand in hers, no longer nervous about having others there. "Albus… please come back to us…" She pleaded with the man, whispering through her tears. He was her mentor, her best friend and the only man she had ever loved…

September 1942

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dippet's voice boomed throughout the great hall. "Now before we start our feast I'd like to make a few announcements. First and foremost we have a new face on staff this year, I ask you now to welcome Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore into our midst as your new transfiguration teacher." Applause sounded. Many of the students knew of Dumbledore because of his efforts against the rising evil known as the wizard Grindewald. "We would also like to inform you that the new Head Boy and Head Girl this year are Gideon Prewett and Minerva McGonagall. At this a much louder applause was heard. Gideon was a well-known Gryffindor and the Keeper for the Quidditch team. He stood up beaming, his curly red hair as unruly as ever. Minerva was the school brain, not necessarily well liked, but well respected. Her straight dark brown hair was put into a half ponytail and went about halfway down her back. A small smile was playing its way across her lips as she flushed red from embarrassment behind her wire frame glasses She knew she deserved her post but could not help but blush.

They re-took their seats and the food was served soon thereafter. A prefects meeting was to take place that night in the head common room, so Minerva did not stick around the hall after dinner, she wanted to get settled into her new quarters before the others arrived.

Because both heads were in Gryffindor, the Head common room much resembled the Gryffindor common room. She was greeted with the sight of rich burgundy fabrics, gold fixtures and dark woods. She quickly unpacked and before she knew it, it was time for the meeting.

The Ravenclaw prefects were the first to arrive, followed by the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins (of course) were the last to arrive and were "fashionably late".

After discussing such issues as weather or not to have a Halloween ball and making up a patrol schedule, the other students left and went to bed.

Well, most of them anyway…

Tom Marvolo Riddle was sitting, head in a book in the restricted section of the library. Strange sounds were coming from his mouth, an odd hiss. It was barely audible. The title of the book seemed to be gibberish; there were only few who could read it. But for those gifted with parcel mouth it read "Great snakes and how to command them"


End file.
